a monster and a girl
by chocolate cake with sprinkles
Summary: how did that a**hole steve win poor annie's heart? he thinks of her as a tool. she thinks of him as a hero from a romance book. gives both sides of the story. i hate steve and this is why! btw, go to my forum its a steve hate club!
1. Chapter 1

_**Steve Leonard**_

There was something about Annie. It wasn't that she was precious (well, she wasn't), it wasn't that she was smart (quite retarded, actually), it wasn't that she was good at anything (very lousy in bed to be frank), but she was Shan's _sister._ That almost certainly had advantages.

When I saw her I soon found out that she didn't take her brother's "death" well. she cut her hair short and let it get shaggy; no ribbons, no barrettes, no rubber bands. And she was wearing all Shan's old t-shirts with spider logos. When I stalked her a little more I learned she even slept in his room. She needed to get over it or I wouldn't know how to get through it. I watched her for a while (four years, if I remember) until I started talking to her. She was a sophomore girl by then; it seemed normal to be followed by a freaky person.

"Annie, do you remember me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember you, Steve Leonard. You got bitten by that spider. The one that _he_..." she seemed to be trapped in her memories. "i still have those dolls..." she muttered.

"So... what's today? Sunday, right?" I asked, trying to keep her focused on me.

"Yeah, it's Sunday. Like _his_ funeral..." she lost her voice at that point.

"I remember you were screaming and crying... it must have been hard," (trying to sound sympathetic.) "If you want me to leave I can," _You have to act ordinary,_ I kept telling myself, _If she says no today she might say yes tomorrow._ I wanted her to accept me quickly so the Plan could unravel.

"Could you come back tomorrow? The parents are never home ever since Angela got a job, so you come anytime between eight A.M. And seven P.M."

"You want me to take you to school? I got an old, beat-up car. It runs nice and everything."

Annie brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "That would be sweet of you."

was she trying to flirt?

This was going to be easier than I thought.

_**Annie Shan**_

Steve came by today. I think he dropped out of school and went on a road trip or something like that. It would explain a lot.

I still couldn't forget Darren. But then again, who could? He was my _brother_. I loved him. Of course, Angela and Dermot forgot all about him. They're sooo concerned about their jobs they don't even care about me.

When he came, I knew it was Steve but has he always been so attractive?

He offered to take me to school. An offer I happily accepted.

When he left I drew pictures of sunsets, rose bouquets, and couples sitting on park benches.

I flipped through one of my notebooks and got a paper cut. A drop of blood fell from my finger onto one of the pictures of the couples. I looked closer and saw it fell on the boyfriend's mouth, and the guy in my picture looked like Steve.

Well... he always _was_ obsessed with vampires...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steve Leonard**_

My dad left me an old, beat-up car. I used it to pick up Annie.

I remembered that school started at eight-fifty and I managed to get there at eight-thirty-five. I honked the horn so she knew I was here. She saw me and started to smile. She took absolutely no time walking outside and getting in the car.

"Nice that you came, most people just ditch me," she looked like she was remembering some cruel practical joke. Only _she _could be stupid enough to fall for something like that.

"Those kids who did ditch you are just losers. You're better than that."

she started blushing. I knew it would work.

"So, you want me to pick you up after school?" I asked when I saw we were getting close. As if I really care. She could have been replaced with any girl if my plan hadn't been so specific.

"Could you? That would be perfect! Four o'clock." she got out of the car and waved me good-bye as I left.

This plan kept getting easier and easier.

_**Annie Shan**_

Steve came by to pick me up. Someone actually picked me up instead of stopping for five seconds, honking the horn and driving away. I didn't have my own car so it was rather hope for someone to come or catch a bus.

It took about ten minutes to get to school. Of course, Steve's a drop-out so he doesn't go.

The whole time, all I could think of was that one time... Belle, Allison, Rose and their boyfriends offered to take me to school. The news said it would rain tomorrow but they told me I didnt need an umbrella because they were coming without a doubt. So I didnt dig through the closets for an umbrella. The next day, the rain was pouring and I didnt have an umbrella. They honked the horn to let me know they were there. By the time I got outside they drove away. Rose, who was in the front seat, yelled out, "Enjoy the rain, loser!" they even drove through a puddle and soaked me with it even more.

But Steve would never do that to me.

He left and told me he would pick me up. How sweet is he?

So school went by, boring as ever. So I started writing something. When I looked down at it I saw it said "_**finger nails**_, _**jugular**_, _**three cuts**_ and _**blood-drinker**_"

I watch a slasher last night,that might have something to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steve Leonard**_

"Hey Pretty," I told Annie as she got in the car (though she really isnt that pretty). "You like the eight hours of imprisonment?" Make it funny, girls like funny.

"It's eight hours _and _ten minutes," Annie giggled, "it was sooooo boring and I would rather be with you."

she was so vulnerable, I wanted to strike at that exact moment. _Refrain_, I kept telling myself, _it'll all be worth it in the end._

It _better_ be worth it in the end or I would go completely mad!

She leaned over on her side and asked me:

"Steve, do you like me?"

"Of_ course _I like you," make her ask, she'll be more at attention.

"No, I mean, do you _really_ like me?"

"As in a romantic way? You just noticed?" she loved this. I can't believe she was this stupid!

She blushed a very deep red and kissed me on the cheek.

This was gonna be sooooo easy!

_**Annie Shan**_

I found out something very important today. STEVE LEONARD LOVES ME!

He told me today! In his car! I'm surprised I didn't wet myself, I was that excited!

So he drove me to and from school every school day after that. He is the _sweetest_ boy ever!

I think this is the first time I have ever been truly happy that I am Annie Shan.

And quite frankly, I dont even care if the parents find out!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Steve Leonard**_

Annie's birthday is today. I remember when I was friends with that traitor Shan, he couldn't play because it was his sister's birthday. Lucky I remembered.

I got her something, of course. I had to play the gentleman. Some special girl's undershirt (not burgundy, a shade lighter) with ebony lace trimming. It was inexpensive and the color scheme was kind of sexy.

I got to her house early but still remembered the time her parents left for work so they didn't see me.

She was kind of surprised that I got here early, but happy nonetheless. She ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Guess what today is," she challenged.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I told her without hesitation

she kissed me again in response. "you really are the sweetest, ever" she mumbled

"Calm down, you'll rip your present" I warned.

"You didn't need to get me anything," she said, a bit flattered.

"I did anyway," I told her and put the glittery, powder blue paper bag on the table. She looked in and pulled her gift out.

"I love it," she told me and gave me a grateful look to prove it.

Knew she would.

I took her to school and back, like always.

That night I saw her scratch her shoulder and there was a black strap

_**Annie Shan**_

Steve came by earlier today. I was surprised he was here but happy, Angela and Dermot forgot my birthday.

But he remembered and he got me a present. I was stunned he _remembered_ it but he also got me a gift.

It was a Bordeaux colored camisole with black lace down the front and the seams, like a corset. Beautiful.

Before this my favorite color was turquoise, now this is.

I put it away somewhere special, I was going to wear this tonight.

Steve took me to school which was boring as hell, like always. He brought me back at four.

That night I put the camisole on. I had a beautiful dream about us.


End file.
